1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an electromagnetic clutch and more specifically to a mechanical-electromagnetic clutch which may be engaged and disengaged by appying electric current for only momentary periods.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In previously proposed electromagnetic clutches it has been necessary to continously supply electic current to the electromagnet of the clutch to maintain same engaged. This of course has lead to the problem of high electrical power consumption, which especially in automotive vehicles, places an undesirably high load on the battery and/or electrical system thereof.